Lo que las paredes susurran
by TostadaSupersonica
Summary: Dicen por ahí, que, si prestas la suficiente atención, puedes oír como las paredes de Hogwarts hablan. Dicen también que relatan historias, las recuerdan. Son estas mismas paredes, construidas con rocas antiguas, hechizos y sangre las que les traen esta historia en particular. O la historia de cómo Albus Potter trata de terminar Hogwarts, entero y sin matar a sus mejores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, Tostadas al habla! Hoy les presentamos el primer capitulo de un super fic de Harry Potter. NO hemos leido aun el ultimo libro publicado, asi que quienes lo hayan hecho lo encontraran sumamente OOC. Por desgracia no somos billonarias ni las personas mas ricas del mundo por la venta de nuestros escritos, así que obviamente los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan no es nuestro. Lo demas sí.**

 **Disfrutenlo, nuestros panquecitos de canela.**

 **Tostadas out.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo uno: Suplicio**

Dicen por ahí, que, si prestas la suficiente atención, puedes oír cómo las paredes de Hogwarts hablan. Dicen también que relatan historias, las recuerdan. Como aquella vez en la que Sirius Black le propuso matrimonio a la profesora McGonagall en medio del pasillo del tercer piso para salvarse de una detención. O de aquella otra ocasión donde Neville Longbottom terminó levitando en un salón en desuso por un hechizo mal realizado. También pueden contar cómo es que Lorcan Scamander decidió que tercero era un gran año para al fin diferenciarse de su hermano. O de cómo Nerea Zabini comenzó su negocio poco legal. Son estas mismas paredes, construidas con rocas antiguas, hechizos y sangre las que les traen esta historia en particular; o parte de ella.

 **Primer año**

Acto primero: dos galeones

Hubo una exclamación general cuando el sombrero informó su decisión. Entonces abrió los ojos, desde allí podía notar cómo su hermano iba perdiendo color, estaba casi seguro que también podría ver cómo James se desmayaba…Seguro que sí podía.

Soltó un suspiro, casi lo logro. Se incorporó con desgano y contempló a su prima, todavía faltaban un par de personas para que fuera su turno. Rose también lo estaba mirando como si fuera un dragón o algo así. Volvió a suspirar mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta su mesa.

Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando se dejó caer en su asiento, ni que tuviera la peste o algo así. Bueno, ellos se lo perdían. Escuchó a uno de los mayores susurrar algo acerca de un año lleno de sorpresas, ¿tan extraño era que hubiera ido a parar allí? Desde su punto de vista era obvio, muy obvio que iba a terminar ahí. Bueno, quizá no tan obvio, después de todo tenía la esperanza que su plan funcionara y pudiese engañar al sombrero para que lo pusiera en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. No en Hufflepuff, odiaba el amarillo, era un color espantoso.

El turno de su prima llegó.

La vio acercarse al banco a paso rápido, con un sinfín de rulos sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. Sus ojos, celestes, muy celestes, lo buscaron por última vez antes de que el sombrero los cegara. Apenas se posó sobre la maraña de fuego dejó escapar un grito anunciando "Ravenclaw". Rose se bajó tan rápido como subió, sólo que ahora con los ojos más abiertos y muy sonrojada.

Albus negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Rose iba a terminar en esa casa, estaba previsto como que el sol salía por las mañanas y se ocultaba por las noches, o casi tan previsto como que su padre derrotaría a Voldemort y que Snape era un espía…Bueno, quizás no estaba tan previsto, pero él lo sabía.

La ultima niña en ser sorteada se subió al banquito. Era negra y tenía el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas muy ajustadas. Terminó en Slytherin. Extrañamente, no tuvo pegas en sentarse a un lado suyo. De hecho, parecía estar ignorando a todo y todos; resolvió que le caía bien y se dedicó a disfrutar de su cena.

Cuando al fin dieron la orden de retirarse a sus salas comunes, Albus vio su oportunidad de encontrarse con Rose.

—Me debes dos galeones—presumió su prima, con una sonrisa destellante.

—Oh, cállate. Casi lo logró ¿sabes? Estuve muy cerca de quedar sorteado en Ravenclaw, pero cuando estaba por anunciarlo, pensé: ¡victoria para Albus! Y el sombrero comenzó a sospechar, hasta decidir que mi casa era Slytherin—Albus narraba su selección haciendo movimientos espasmódicos con sus manos, zarandeándolas de aquí a allá.

—Pero que _casi_ lo lograras implica que _no_ lo lograste, así que quiero mis dos galeones. —Albus gruñó, tenía esperanzas de que su perorata hiciera olvidar a Rose del jodido efectivo; pero por lo visto no. Extrajo un galeón de su bolsillo y se lo dio. —El trato eran dos, me estas estafando. De nuevo. —Se quejó su prima.

—Vamos, Rose, sabes que no tengo dinero.

—¿Y ese es mi problema? —Pero Albus no respondió nada y sólo se alejó con sus compañeros. —No se va a quedar así…—La escuchó susurrar mientras se alejaba. Pobre Rose, ella sabía que se quedaría así. Él se aseguraría de eso.

Albus Severus Potter sonrió, Hogwarts parecía divertido.

Acto segundo: calamares y tuberías

Albus abrió su libro de transformaciones en la página indicada y preparó su pluma. Estaba solo en una de las mesas del fondo, esta se había vaciado sospechosamente en cuanto se había sentado allí. Que le aplicaran la ley del hielo todo lo que quisieran, solo estaba mejor y le daban completamente igual sus estúpidos compañeros de casa.

Estaba apreciando sus útiles con interés cuando alguien ocupó el lugar vacío a su izquierda. Volteó a mirar. Era la misma niña que se sentaba junto a él en la mesa del comedor, ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Marea, Arena…Mariela?

—Hey, ¿Cómo era tu nombre? —La niña de las trenzas ni siquiera lo miró, estaba muy enfocada en su libro.

—¿Para qué preguntas si no te interesa? —Respondió áspera. Albus la miró fijo y contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes razón. —Y volvió a su contemplación del espacio escolar.

Más tarde, cuando la profesora Toshkhani pasó lista, descubrió que su acompañante se llamaba Nerea Zabini. Había estado bastante cerca.

Estaban a mitad de la clase cuando la puerta del salón se abrió con mucha violencia.

—¡¿Este es el salón de trasformaciones!? ¡Por favor díganme que sí lo es! —Gritó el recién llegado.

Albus volteó a mirarlo. Era muy pálido, tenía el cabello casi blanco y sus ojos eran de un gris tan claro que casi parecían trasparentes; el tipo estaba a un paso del albinismo. Traía la corbata mal anudada y la túnica llena de polvo, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a ese sujeto? ¿Lo habían atacado en un pasillo o algo así?

—Sí, lo es, pero señor Malfoy apreciaría que llegara a tiempo a partir de ahora…—Respondió la profesora, molesta.

—Intentaré profesora, pero no puedo prometer nada. Las tuberías de Hogwarts son poco seguras, llegué tarde porque cuando fui al baño un tentáculo rabioso salió del inodoro con toda la intención de atacarme. Debe ser que el basilisco le enseñó a ese maldito a moverse por las tuberías, apuesto mi varita a ello…

—Señor Malfoy, cállese, siéntese y procure no decir ninguna estupidez en mi clase o le quitare diez puntos a Gryffindor.

—Sí, profesora. Gracias, por ser tan compresiva, profesora. Es usted genial, profesora. —Dijo mientras buscaba un lugar disponible. Misteriosamente no parecía haberlos.

—Señor Malfoy se lo advierto…

—Tranquila, profesora, no se estrese, se va a contracturar y después no va a poder dormir, profesora…

—¡Señor Malfoy sólo siéntese!

Albus vio como el rubio abría la boca, pero por lo visto se distrajo mirando el lugar disponible a su derecha. Albus miró el lugar libre con miedo, ¿ese idiota no se atrevería a…

Malfoy lanzó su mochila al lugar vacío. Albus tuvo que esquivarla para que no lo golpeara. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Zabini hacía un gesto de horror, él debía verse igual. El rubio se sentó junto a él y le regaló su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Me gusta volar en escoba, el violeta, los pavos reales y estaba muy ansioso por venir a Hogwarts; porque mi padre me dijo que Hogwarts era genial y me hubiera gustado bla, bla, bla…

Albus miró con disimulo a Zabini y esta le devolvió la mirada, dándole a entender que se desentendía del asunto. Zabini sabía lo que hacía.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…

El aludido le sonrió emocionado a la espera de sus siguientes palabras. Le recordó a un perro.

—¿Si? ¡Ese es mi nombre! Es genial, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa deslumbrante de Scorpius lo estaba cegando.

—Son las nueve de la mañana y si sigues hablando voy a cruciarte tanto, pero tanto, que van a tenerte que cambiarte el nombre a Baba Sollozante.

Scorpius parpadeó sorprendido. Hubo dos segundos de silencio, Albus suspiró agradeciendo a todos los dioses que se le vinieron a la mente.

—Wow, hombre, sonaste igualito a mi padre…creo que me agradas, ¡seamos mejores amigos! —Chilló el rubio, todos giraron a mirarlo. Albus lo miró con pánico.

—¿Qué? yo no quiero…

—¡Desde hoy me sentaré junto a ti en cada clase y te compartiré mis golosinas! —Malfoy parecía ignorar por completo las miradas interesadas de sus compañeros, y la cara de terror de Albus.

—Eres un tipo muy afortunado, Potter. —Susurró Zabini.

Albus la insultó mentalmente y procuró ignorar a Scorpius Malfoy.

—¡Hey, Albus! ¿Te puedo llamar Cerberus? Suena cool, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué habrías de llamarme así?

Scorpius dio una risotada.

—Tu segundo nombre es Severus y suena parecido a Cerberus. —Espetó el rubio como si fuera normal toda la conversación. Albus alzó una ceja. —El otro día en Corazón de Bruja publicaron que ibas a venir a Hogwarts…

—¿Lees Corazón de Bruja? —Intervino Nerea sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Scorpius adquirió el color de un tomate maduro, resopló.

—Mi madre lo lee…vi el articulo por casualidad…

—De cualquier forma, no puedes llamarme Cerberus. Es un apodo estúpido.

Scorpius negó molesto.

—¡Tu cara es estúpida!

—Tiene razón.

Albus volteó para mirar a Zabini, estaba allí, totalmente imperturbable, tomando notas.

—¡Mi cara no es estúpida! ¡El estúpido es él que aparece tarde y habla idioteces!

La profesora detuvo su explicación.

—Potter, Malfoy cállense, ¿no ven que la señorita Zabini está intentando concentrarse?

Los nombrados se miraron indignados.

—¡Ella no…

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Albus sonrió. —¿Tiene algo para decir señor Potter? —Albus negó e intentó fingir solemnidad.

—Lo siento profesora, sólo quería que Malfoy hiciera silencio, no podía concentrarme.

La profesora asintió y continuó con la clase. Scorpius le clavó el codo en las costillas de Albus.

—Eres un maldito traidor Cerberus.

—Mmja.

—Pero ya decidí que eres mi mejor amigo, y ya no puedo retractarme. Jamás me retracto.

Albus deseó saltar de la torre de astronomía.

Acto tercero: armario de escobas

Ese mismo día, mientras estaba cenando en su acostumbrado lugar con la única compañía de Nerea, un gran revuelo se formó en el comedor. Alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué pasaba?

—Hola Al ¿cómo estuvo tú día? —Rose se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo había llegado allí. Tampoco era trascendente.

—Bien, un chico muy denso me pro…—pero gracias a ese preciso "chico muy denso", no pudo terminar la oración. Scorpius entraba en ese instante por las puertas del gran comedor, con el cabello lleno de ramas, y la túnica cubierta de barro. ¿Qué carajos le había pasado a Malfoy? —¿Está viniendo hacia aquí? Por favor dime que no está viniendo hacia aquí. —Suplicó Albus, justo antes de que Scorpius se apoderara del asiento libre que había a su derecha. Nerea le envió una mirada de lástima desde el otro lado de la mesa antes de continuar con su lectura.

—¡Hola Cerberus! —Y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Albus casi escupe sus pulmones sobre la mesa, Rose alzó una ceja extrañada. Scorpius le extendió una mano llena de suciedad y ella la estrechó con cara de asco. —Hola, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, soy de Gryffindor y me gusta el violeta.

Rose asintió medio pasmada.

—Eh, Rose Weasley.

Scorpius sonrió con más amplitud. Albus percibió que iba a comenzar, otra vez, con una de sus peroratas. Por fortuna, antes de que Scorpius abriera la boca, un profesor entró con cara de desesperado.

—¿¡Quién es el responsable de aparecer un bosque dentro del armario de escobas del tercer piso!? —Silencio sepulcral. Rose y Albus levantaron su mirada para ver a Scorpius. Ramas en el cabello, lodo en la túnica, hojas por todos lados: sospechoso. El profesor escaneó el Gran Salón con la mirada, deteniéndose en ellos. —¡Ustedes! —Lo vieron acercarse, con su cabello rojo repleto de telarañas y hojas. —Acompáñenme.

Albus y Rose se miraron ofendidos. Nerea había desaparecido hacía ya rato.

—¿Nosotros por qué? Si es él quien está cubierto de mugre. —exclamó Rose, no podía creer que en su primer día en Hogwarts ya estaba teniendo problemas. Su madre estaría decepcionada.

—¿Piensa que creeré eso? Son un Potter y una Weasley, y el producto responsable de esa…atrocidad—los tres niños compartieron una mirada, no podía ser TAN terrible—es un producto de Sortilegios Weasley, y están prohibidos en Hogwarts, ¿Quiénes sino conseguirían entrarlos de contrabando? —Rose abrió y cerró la boca. —Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin. Y una semana de detención conmigo, comenzando hoy después de la cena. —Antes de que pudieran responder, las mesas habían estallado en cuchicheos y quejas.

Rose se incorporó de su asiento como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja. Albus y Scorpius la miraron.

—Ustedes dos, ya mismo en el pasillo. —Y se marchó del gran comedor hecha una tromba. Se contemplaron en silencio, Scorpius fue el primero en incorporarse. Albus en cambio, suspiró con cansancio; pero al final los dos terminaron obedeciendo.

—No me hables.

Scorpius miró la espalada de su mejor amigo alejarse hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al pasillo, Rose se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Albus mirando muy interesado un punto fijo en la pared.

—¿Qué querías decirnos Rose? —la nombrada alzó una ceja. ¿Que qué quería? ¡oh, se enteraría!

—¡Hijo de puta! —Scorpius abrió la boca en una perfecta O. —¡No pasó ni un día y ya estoy castigada! Ni a mis padres y al tío Harry los castigaban el primer día. — Albus asintió con desgano. Scorpius sólo seguía allí, mirándola con cara de idiota. —¿Saben lo que va a marcar esto mi reputación? ¡Yo quería ser prefecta y premio anual! ¡Con esto nunca podre serlo! ¡Voy a ser la deshonra de mi familia!

—Me parece que estas exagerando un po…

—¡Cállate Albus! —Albus cerró la boca, apreciaba su vida.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—¡Que carácter! —Exclamó Scorpius ganándose una mirada de rabiosa de Rose. Eso no lo intimidó, así como tampoco se intimidó por la mirada de miedo que le estaba dando Albus. —¡Rose Weasley a partir de hoy eres mi nueva mejor amiga!

Los primos se miraron asustados, Hogwarts sería un suplicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola volvimos con el segundo capitulo...aunque a nadie le importe (?**

 **Nada, seguimos ignorando el cannon de The cursed Child...**

 **Eso y una gran suceción de situaciones random.**

 **Gracias a** MustafaStefanie **por seguir esta historia :)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo dos: Acoso**

Acto primero: dulce aroma frutal

Estaban escondiéndose en los pasillos. En realidad, estaban tomando los pasillos menos transitados y largos para no cruzarse con nadie, mejor conocido como Scorpius Malfoy. Evitaban a Scorpius Malfoy tomando caminos innecesariamente largos.

Ahora estaban volviendo de encantamientos. No había señales de Malfoy.

—¿Cómo es posible que un Malfoy tenga esa personalidad? —Susurró Albus. Rose lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido.

—No lo sé, quizás algo fallo en el código genético de tanto mezclar sangre pura. Ya sabes casamientos entre primos y esas cosas.

—Dicen que se cayó de la escoba cuando tenía como cinco.

Albus y Rose miraron a Zabini impresionados, estaba apoyada contra uno de los pilares y leía un gran libro de pasta violeta.

—¿De donde saliste? —Preguntaron al unísono. Ella no levanto los ojos de su libro.

—¿Quieren la explicación biológica? Estoy segura de que puedo dibujarlo. —Albus la miró perturbado.

—No, gracias, estoy bien manteniendo la ignorancia por unos cuantos años más.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Nuestra sala común está muy lejos y tengo entendido que la de Ravenclaw está en la otra punta del castillo. —Nerea continuaba contemplando su libro, no pareciera que le importase el mirarlos a la cara cuando conversaban. Estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a esa actitud.

—Nos escondemos de Malfoy—Habló Rose, casi con fastidio. —¿Y tú? ¿No hay silencio en tu sala común?

—Si lo hay, pero por más que haya silencio hay gente.

—A mí la gente no me molesta, pero Malfoy es otra historia…—dijo Albus.

—Claro que la gente no te molesta, en tu casa todos te evitan. —le respondió Rose, como si fuese obvio.

—Zabini no me evita, ¿Verdad? —Pero cuando voltearon a verla, Zabini había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de ella. Joder que era escurridiza. —¿Dónde…?

—¡Oh! Mis mejores amigos Cerberus y Pecas, ¡Los busque por todo Hogwarts! —Y los rodeo con sus brazos. —¡Si no fueran mis mejores amigos pensaría que me estaban evitando! —Y los abrazo. Scorpius era más alto que los dos por mucho, sus cabezas terminaron en sus axilas. Intentaron soltarse, pero, por lo visto también era mucho más fuerte que ellos, ¡pero si era tan delgado!

—¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy, por el amor de Circe quiero respirar!

Scorpius los soltó.

—¡Hey, no huelo tan mal! —Lo vieron levantar el brazo y olisquearse la axila. —¡Dulce aroma frutal!

—No lo creo. —Espeto Albus.

—Claro que sí, mi madre me regalo un jabón frutal, creo que es de moras o algo así.

—No estoy interesada en tus jabones. —Casi escupió Rose.

—Ustedes se quejaron de mi olor, se veían interesados.

—Créeme no lo estamos.

Scorpius seguía sonriendo, estaba allí con su túnica desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y sin corbata, ¿Por qué ese tipo nunca se veía decente?

—¿Dónde está tu corbata? —pregunto la pelirroja interesada.

—En alguna parte de mi habitación.

—Pero no deberías ir sin…

Scorpius no la dejo terminar les hecho bruscamente los brazos a los hombros y recargo su peso en ellos.

—A nadie le importa esa cosa, ¡tengo una idea, una tremenda idea!

Albus sintió que le temblaban las piernas, una idea de Scorpius no podía ser muy buena. Intento soltarse del agarre, pero no lo logró. Estúpido y toquetón Malfoy.

—¡No quiero formar parte de ella! —Chilló su prima preocupada por perder más puntos.

—¡Vengan a mi sala común a pasar el resto de la tarde!

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡De verdad, no quiero formar parte!

—Vamos, Pecas, será divertido.

—Realmente, Malfoy no es una buena idea.

—No sean tontitos, mi sala común es genial. Está lleno de tipos súper simpáticos.

Rose y Albus negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Los mismos sujetos simpáticos que te evitan? —Inquirió el mediano de los Potter, molesto. La sonrisa del rubio se desinfló un poco ante ese comentario.

—Sí, bueno ellos todavía no saben lo genial que soy…—Hizo una larga pausa. Albus y Rose por un momento tuvieron la esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado de su idea. —¡Por suerte ustedes sí que aprecian mi compañía y reconocen mi genialidad!

Ugh, eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

—Como digas, pero de verdad es una idea muy mala. —Dijo Rose azorada.

Scorpius soltó una risita y los zarandeo.

—Claro que no, además nunca me retracto chicos, ya deberían saberlo.

—Malfoy, no pasaron ni dos semanas desde que nos conocemos.

Rose miro con horror hacia su primo en busca de ayuda. No obstante, Albus no podía ayudarlos. Nadie podía.

Acto segundo: Gales contra China

Scorpius había cumplido con su palabra y ahora estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ni bien entraron la sala se había casi vaciado. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran un par de niños de primero que jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

Estaban incómodos. Muy incómodos.

Albus estaba allí tenso como una cuerda de violín, esperando que de un momento a otro un Gryffindor loco que odiaba a los Slytherin saliera de la nada y le reventara la cabeza con un hechizo o algo así. Pero, por suerte los Gryffindor parecían detestar tanto a Scorpius como él mismo y por ello no se dejaban ver por ahí.

—Traeré algo para que juguemos. —Y se fue. Dejándolos allí. Solos.

Rose saco de quien sabe dónde un libro, y se dispuso a leerlo e ignorar al mundo, cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió abruptamente.

—¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi corbata?! —James se paralizó luego de eso. —¡Al! ¡Rosie! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo entraron? —Y muy alegremente se acercó hacia su hermano pequeño y su adorable prima.

—El idiota de…—Pero Rose no pudo acabar su frase, ya que Scorpius regresaba de su habitación con un mazo de snap explosivo.

—Malfoy.

Un silencio gélido reino la Sala Común. Scorpius parecía, otra vez, no saber cuándo era bienvenido.

—¡Oh, hola hermano de Cerberus! No habíamos hablado hasta ahora, creo que bla bla bla —James dejó de prestarle atención al rubio para mirar interrogante a su hermano, a lo que Albus únicamente se alzó de hombros. —…y por eso pienso que un descenso en bucle habría sido un mejor movimiento para atrapar esa snitch. —James se quedó en blanco.

—Espera, ¿de qué partido estás hablando?

—Del amistoso entre Gales y China de la semana anterior al comienzo de clases. —Scorpius levanto una ceja como si lo que decía tuviese toda la lógica del mundo. Rose y Albus se miraron estupefactos. James era otra historia.

—¡Joder, sí! Gales podría haber ganado el partido si combinaban ese descenso con un ataque frontal de los golpeadores. —los ojos de James brillaban de emoción. Albus pensó que devolvería su almuerzo. —¡Oh, por el amor a Merlin! ¿Por qué jamás habíamos hablado? —Sip, Albus estaba seguro que su almuerzo terminaría en la taza de algún inodoro.

Acto tercero: enfrentamiento no planificado

Albus y Rose se estaban escondiendo de Scorpius en el tercer piso. Hasta ese momento la idea parecía ir de maravilla. Bueno, al menos así fue hasta que mientras se escondían detrás de un tapiz y procuraban ser invisibles, que algo apareció. Solo apareció allí con un susurro y los enfrento. Era una figura completamente de negro con una máscara plateada y estaba alzando una varita.

Se asomaron para mirar de que se trataba y luego volvieron al tapiz.

—Oh, por Merlín creo que es un mortifago.

Albus negó asustado.

—No seas idiota, ¿Cómo entraría un mortifago a Hogwarts? Además, están extintos o algo así.

—Efectivamente no lo están si hay uno allí afuera.

Ruidos de pasos.

—¡Demonios, viene hacia aquí! —Chilló Rose.

—¿¡Que hacemos!? ¡¿Qué hacemos!?

—Correr, corramos y busquemos ayuda o algo.

Ambos salieron del tapiz tan rápido como pudieron. Miraron, hacia atrás antes de correr el mortifago estaba ahí y era real. Quizás, voltear para confirmarlo no fue lo más inteligente porque acabaron tropezando con algo y yendo de cara al piso. Eran una especie de nudo de piernas y brazos muy asustados. Estaban ahí en medio de su pelea por desenredarse cuando una ráfaga paso junto a ellos.

—¡Rose muévete!

—¡Eso intento zopenco!

Alguien acababa de colocarse frente a ellos.

—¡Deja a Pecas y Cerberus en paz! —Albus y Rose voltearon para mirar. Scorpius Malfoy estaba allí haciéndole frente al mortifago, tenía la túnica rasgada y los zapatos llenos de barro, ¿de dónde demonios había salido? —¡Hey, levántense bobos! —Exigió mirándolo de reojo. Obedecieron.

—Bien Malfoy, ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora?

—Enfrentarlo. —El mortifago había detenido sus pasos y ahora con su mano libre se había desecho de su máscara. Era Lucius Malfoy. —¿Abuelo? —Pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Scorpius. —Respondió Lucius.

—Un momento, es imposible que tu estés aquí—Algo en el cerebro de Scorpius hizo click. —¡Claro, es imposible que tu estés aquí! —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, luego blandió su varita. —¡Riddikulus! —Inmediatamente la túnica de Lucius se volvió un tutu rosado y brillante, y comenzó a danzar. Lucius huyo y avergonzado y se perdió en la lejanía del pasillo.

—Eso fue lo más raro que me paso en mi vida.

—¿Cómo supiste que hacer? —Pregunto Rose intentando arreglar el desastre que era su túnica. Scorpius volteo hacia ellos con todo el orgullo pintado en la cara.

—No sabía, pero cuando me di cuenta que era un simple boggart la respuesta era clara.

—¿No sabias? —Insistió Albus.

—Nop, no tenía idea de que era un boggart.

—¿Y saltaste sin más, sin medir las consecuencias?

Scorpius soltó un resoplido, divertido.

—Claro, estaban en problemas. —Dijo atrapándolos en un abrazo de oso muy apretado. —¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos tontitos! —Y los apretó más.

Albus sintió gusanillo de la culpa revolviéndose entre sus tripas.

—Sí, es lo que hacen.

Y Rose y Albus por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts le devolvieron un abrazo a Scorpius, y aun peor, se sintieron felices de que no los dejara en paz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente hermosa, les traemos un nuevo capitulo de este fic que nadie lee :) Espero que sea de su agrado porque nosotras fuimos muy felices escribiéndolo. Ya saben que ansiamos sus comentarios u.u**

 **Capítulo 03: No conoces a Scorpius**

Acto primero: el fondo del lago

Desde el incidente con el boggart, Malfoy estaba más pegajoso si cabía. Lo seguía por toda escuela; cuando estaba en el comedor, en la biblioteca, ¡hasta cuando iba al baño! Al final de la semana se había recluido en su sala común, alerta como si Scorpius pudiese entrar por la puerta y estrangularlo con uno de sus abrazos de osos sólo reservados para sus mejores amigos.

Rose había tenido una suerte similar en todo ese asunto. Lo bueno era que Malfoy no podía seguirla hasta el baño, el aún recordaba esa vez que estaba haciendo sus cosas y…

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que tanto Albus como Rose se sentía igual de abrumados como agradecidos.

—¿Sigues escapando de Malfoy? —Nerea Zabini se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo; para esta altura del curso, ya había dejado de preguntarse de dónde demonios salía.

—Joder, sí. Es un denso. —La observó un segundo antes de animarse a preguntarle: —tu conocías a Malfoy de antes ¿verdad?

—Por desgracia, debo confesar que sí. —respondió ella, con sus ojos aún clavados en el libro de pasta verde. Albus arrugó su nariz, observando el fondo del lago.

—¿Siempre fue así?

—Sí, siempre. Y dudo que en algún momento de su vida vaya a cambiar. —Albus frunció el entrecejo. Estaba acorralado; estaba acorralado por el resto de su vida con un tipo que tenía la personalidad de un Golden retriver y lo consideraba su mejor amigo. —Nuestros padres siempre hacen esas ceremonias de sangrepuras. Lo conocí en una de ellas, recuerdo que se acercó a mí con toda la cara manchada de chocolate y la túnica sucia…—Vio como ladeaba la cabeza. La contempló esperando que continuara, no obstante, ella parecía haber perdido el interés en la conversación y había vuelto a ignorarlo.

Albus estaba aburrido, y aunque sabía que a Nerea no parecía importarle su conversación, quería algo que lo entretuviera un poco, ¡ya había leído sus libros como tres veces!

—¿Qué será lo que hace Scorpius con su túnica para que siempre…

Nerea chasqueó la lengua sonoramente.

—Potter, es difícil concentrarme contigo hablándome.

—Estoy aburrido.

Nerea volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—En mi mochila hay libros que seguro no leíste. Agasájate.

Albus suspiró, bueno eso era algo.

—Gracias Nerea.

—Zabini para ti Potter.

Acto segundo: color esperanza

Encontró a Rose escondida detrás de una pila de libros en ese recodo de la biblioteca que nadie visitaba. Tenía el cabello más desordenado de lo usual y anotaba con su apretada letra algo en un pergamino. Se hizo un hueco como pudo a su lado y sacó sus propios útiles.

—¿Tarea de pociones? —Preguntó con desinterés.

—Sí, estoy un poco preocupada con la longitud de mi ensayo. El profesor dijo que debían ser quince centímetros, pero ya tuve que rescribir esto tres veces porque me paso del largo.

Albus parpadeó confundido mientras abría su tintero.

—Wow, eso suena muy preocupante Rose.

Ella alzó la mirada para clavarle su mejor mirada asesina.

—Preocupante es que tengas que exiliarte en tu sala común porque no puedes tolerar a Scorpius Malfoy.

El mediano de los Potter, negó con la cabeza.

—No esta tan mal, la gente en Slytherin me odia y evita…pero, Nerea es divertida.

Rose detuvo el movimiento de su pluma. Levantó la cabeza para darle su mejor gesto de asombro.

—Sí, Zabini es súper divertida, sobre todo porque nunca te mira a la cara cuando habla o porque siempre sigue todas las conversaciones.

—Estas exagerando.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—Entonces, ¿de qué color son sus ojos?

Albus abrió y cerró la boca, ¿Nerea tenia ojos? ¿Su cara no era un libro?

—Oscuros. —Rose no se tragaba su respuesta, pero debía seguir su lógica, ¿verdad? Ella resopló. —Tu tampoco sabes de qué color son ¿verdad?

—Tu tarea de encantamientos no se va hacer sola.

Y volvió a su pergamino.

Acto tercero: suerte

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Por alguna razón, Scorpius no estaba por allí molestándolo. Albus tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sonreír. Quizás, Malfoy se había aburrido de ellos y ahora estaba incordiando a alguien más. Ojalá fuera eso, por Merlín que fuera eso y no que el idiota de Scorpius estaba preparando una súper bomba fétida o algo así.

No podía haber estado más equivocado. Para el final del día el aula de pociones se había vuelto tan desastrosa que ninguno podría poner un pie allí en semanas.

Gracias a Circe había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para huir a su sala común ni bien se enteró del problema.

Acto cuarto: cobarde

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en la clase de pociones, Albus se encontraba escondiéndose detrás de una de las estatuas del cuarto piso. Si tenía suerte, Scorpius pasaría junto a él y no lo notaría, y ese sería su momento para escabullirse.

Efectivamente, Scorpius pasó a un lado suyo, llamándolo a voz en cuello, pero sin verlo. Albus se alzó victorioso. Se había librado una vez más de Malfoy, se estaba volviendo bueno en eso del escondite. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que había ido Scorpius, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿escondiéndote de tu novio el mortifago? —Oh no. No se atreverían. Además, ¿Scorpius Malfoy un mortifago? Ese tipo era demasiado tonto y bueno para ser uno. —¿Ya te diste cuenta que su misión de infiltración no está funcionando?

Albus les envió una mirada por sobre su hombro, eran tres chicos de tercero. Gryffindors. No valía la pena intentar nada, seguramente si se metía en una pelea él saliera mal parado. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el frente, aún atento a los movimientos de los otros alumnos.

—¡Tiene sentido que hayas acabado en esa casa rastrera! ¡Eres un cobarde! —Se alzó de hombros, quitándole interés. —¡Eres una decepción para tu padre! ¡El hijo del salvador del mundo mágico no es más que un Slytherin cobarde que se codea con mortifagos! —Okay, quizás eso había sido un poco molesto. Pero no se lo iba hacer notar a los estúpidos que estaban atacándole verbalmente en medio de un pasillo.

Hubo un estruendo.

—¡¿Qué rayos!? —Oyó chillar a uno de los Gryffindor. Volteó con la varita en la mano, no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer con ella, pero buscaba intimidar.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba allí, se había abalanzado sobre el Gryffindor más alto. Lo había tumbado al piso y lo estaba moliendo a golpes. Otro de los Gryffindor estaba tan sorprendido que tenía menos idea que él de qué demonios hacer con la varita. Por lo visto, Scorpius en un momento dado decidió que el pobre imbécil al que estaba golpeando ya había tenido suficiente y alzó la cabeza hacia los restantes.

Uno de ellos le apuntaba con su varita tembloroso. El otro estaba petrificado en el lugar, como si lo hubieran hechizado o algo así. Scorpius se puso de pie.

—¡Aléjate mortifago loco! —Chilló el que temblaba, blandió su varita, pero Scorpius lo esquivó con tanta facilidad que daba igual que hubiera lanzado el hechizo o no. Albus, vio que el semblante antes enojado de Scorpius, empeoraba aún más. No quería meterse en problemas, pero parecía que sus pies se habían pegado a su lugar. —¡Protego! —Bramó el Gryffindor. Albus quizo decirle que un protego no detendría los golpes de Malfoy. Tenía razón, en cuanto Scorpius se lanzó hacia él, la pelea había terminado. El rubio no estaba usando su varita, parecía ignorar que podía usarla para una pelea, pero por lo visto sabia pelear muy bien cuando era movido por una gran ira. Tan entretenido estaba viendo como Scorpius le partía la cara al Gryffindor, que no notó que el que parecía petrificado reaccionaba.

—¡Expelliarmus! —El conjuro golpeó un costado de su autoproclamado mejor amigo y lo mandó a volar contra una pared. Albus ya había alzado su varita dispuesto a atacar cuando un profesor apareció por un extremo del pasillo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —Exclamó Roark dándoles una mirada colérica.

Albus estaría un poco más enfocado en sus problemas, si el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy tuviera la decencia de mostrarse consiente.

Acto quinto: Puño limpio

Draco Malfoy se acomodó la túnica con impaciencia ¿Cuándo llegaría Potter para comenzar con la jodida reunión de una vez? Había otros tres padres, los de esos mocosos de Gryffindor que cometieron el error de hacer enojar a su hijo. Ya se había tardado en meterse en problemas. La puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando a McGonagall, Longbottom, Slughorn y Potter.

—Como ya saben, sus hijos fueron encontrados el día de hoy peleando a puño limpio en un pasillo del cuarto piso. —Comenzó a hablar la profesora McGonagall. —Por esta conducta sus hijos serán sancionados, sin poder asistir al próximo partido de quidditch, y tendrán que cumplir con un castigo a cargo del señor Filch durante dos semanas. También debo pedirles que hablen con ellos, no podemos permitir que esto se repita.

Draco suspiró con sutileza y tuvo que contener el impulso de pasarse las manos por la cara, cansado.

—Hablaré con Scorpius, directora McGonagall, pero no puedo prometer que me haga caso.

Todos voltearon hacia él, lo miraban con indignación.

—¿No puedes controlar a tu único hijo? —Espetó Harry molesto. Draco alzó una ceja y le dio su mejor mirada petulante.

—Realmente no conoces a Scorpius.

—No debe ser tan terrible.

—En verdad, no conoces a Scorpius. —Repitió. Harry abrió la boca, pero él no lo dejó terminar: —Bien, si eso es todo me gustaría darme una vuelta por la enfermería y regañar a mi hijo. Si me disculpan. —Dijo poniéndose de pie. Lo contemplaron confundidos. McGonagall asintió con desgano y estrechó la mano de Malfoy.

Acto sexto: ataque de pánico

—No entiendo, nunca te metes en peleas. —Harry miraba fijamente a Albus, se encontraban en la habitación de este último.

—Papá, yo no me metí en la pelea, la pelea VINO a mi ¡Lo único que hice fue ignorar la pelea! Pero la pelea me siguió por todo el pasillo. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose a los ojos. —De hecho, la pelea se llama Scorpius Malfoy. Y es un idiota.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

—Entonces ¿Scorpius Malfoy te pegó en el pasillo?

Albus negó con la cabeza, cada vez más irritado.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No, no! Unos Gryffindor de tercero se pusieron a insultarme en el pasillo, el estúpido de Scorpius apareció, los escuchó y como piensa que es mi mejor amigo o algo así los molió a golpes para defender mi honor. —Exclamó Albus. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a subirla. —Bueno, quita la parte de que defendió mi honor, suena ridículo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando unos segundos ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que escuchó? Sí, definitivamente lo escuchó.

—¿¡Scorpius Malfoy es tu mejor amigo!?

—¡No! Él lo piensa por alguna extraña razón, que no estoy interesado en saber.

El salvador del mundo mágico lo miró confundido, ¿Qué mierda pasaba con todo eso? ¿en qué clase dimensión extraña estaba? ¿Scorpius MALFOY declarándose mejor amigo de su hijo y defendiendo su honor? Pensó que iba a hiperventilar ahí mismo. Por el amor de dios, Ron también tendría un ataque cuando se enterará.

Albus estaba esperando una respuesta de parte de su padre, pero este sólo se había quedado mirando un punto fijo a sus espaldas y respiraba espaciadamente. Se revolvió incómodo.

—¿Papá? —No hubo respuesta. —Papá, si vas a tener un ataque de pánico, ¿me harías el favor de no tenerlo aquí? Podrías tenerlo, no sé, en el gran comedor o algo así, pero no en mi habitación. Eso es patético y estamos muy lejos de la enfermería. —Harry pareció reparar en su presencia.

—Scorpius Malfoy es el mejor amigo de mi hijo…—Musitó su padre en una especie de trance, se incorporó.

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Pero Harry ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Sí, sí escuche…

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces? —Harry empujó la puerta.

—Salgo de tu habitación porque voy a tener un ataque de pánico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que nos extrañaron, nosotras a ustedes ;) pero estuvimos algo ocupadas con otro fic de Harry Potter (que estan invitados a leer) qe se llama Desastres y calamidades.**

 **Sin más, el genial capitulo :D**

 **-.-.-.**

Capítulo 04: Domador de dragones

Acto primero: Albus es cool

Scorpius Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, tendría que quedarse toda la noche, se había fisurado dos costillas. Odiaba la poción crecehuesos.

—¿Qué pasó ahora, Scorpius?—su padre había entrado en la enfermería hacía unos minutos y se lo había quedado mirando fijo.

—Unos idiotas de tercero estaban insultando a mi mejor amigo.

—Albus Potter.

—Sí, exacto, mi mejor amigo.

Draco dejó ir un suspiro. Scorpius no se retractaba. Nunca.

—Scorpius, tienes que dejar de meterte en problemas.— Scorpius se quedó callado. Draco lo miró fijo, esperando algún tipo de protesta, pero sabía que su hijo no iba a decir nada, nunca decía nada cuando él le exigía esa clase de cosas. Suspiró cansado, Scorpius era difícil de tratar. —Está bien, está bien. La próxima vez no voy a venir yo Scorp, vendrá tu madre y recuerda que fue ella quien te hizo prometer que…

Su hijo desvió la mirada disgustado.

—No me duele tanto.—Respondió acariciándose las costillas por sobre la ropa. Draco frunció el ceño, le molestaba cuando el niño ignoraba sus palabras y cambiaba bruscamente el tema de conversación.—Sabes que siempre voy a ayudar a mis amigos cuando estén en problemas.—Agregó en respuesta a una pregunta que nadie formuló. Su padre sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos, esa clase de declaraciones que su hijo daba le aterraban.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Sí, lo está.

Draco lo miró mitad preocupado, mitad molesto.

—Sólo, ¿por qué Albus Potter?—Ante esa pregunta su primogénito sonrió.

—Es que lo miran como si fuese una lacra o algo así. A mí también me miran así, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado, y no quiero que miren así a mi mejor amigo ¿entiendes?—Scorpius lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.—Draco se sujetó el entrecejo ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar con su hijo?

—Porque Albus es cool.

No quiso ponerse a discutir eso.

Acto segundo: estúpido James

Albus y Rose estaban felices, muy felices; hace cuatro días que Scorpius no los molestaba. Esa era una razón más que válida para estar felices. Desde la pelea, la cual había dejado a Scorpius una noche en la enfermería, que el susodicho no los perseguía por todo el castillo. No es que los evitara, seguía sentándose junto a ellos en las clases que compartían y a veces intentaba empezar una conversación que nunca sucedía. Albus, por su parte, se limitaba a asentir o responder con monosílabos, no quería más problemas como el del pasillo, el sólo quería paz y pasar Hogwarts sin llamar la atención. Rose pensaba que debía estudiar como una obsesa y ser una estudiante ejemplar.

Estaba tan alto en su nube de felicidad mientras hojeaba libros en la biblioteca que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien se acercó a él. Una mano le presionó el hombro y él dio un pequeño saltito en el lugar dejando caer un libro. Volteó molesto. Era James.

—¿¡Cómo le va a mi serpiente preferida!?—Albus arrugó la nariz ante el apodo, entre Cerberus y los chistes de su hermano sobre serpientes no sabía cuál elegir. Se inclinó para recoger el libro y respondió con un gruñido malhumorado.—¿Qué dices? No entiendo parsel o lo que sea que hablen ustedes los Slytherin.

Albus lo miró con cansancio y buscó un lugar para sentarse.

—Hola, James.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Pensando alguna artimaña típica de Slytherin?

James lucia divertido, decía las cosas sin maldad, pero Albus sabía que si estaba allí no era casualidad y estaba buscándolo.

—Sí, estaba aprendiendo como transformar Gryffindors insolentes como tú en gusarajos.—Respondió con una sonrisa diminuta. Su hermano mayor soltó una risotada.

—Ya quisieras.

Albus miró el libro que había abandonado y acarició con nostalgia la idea de volver a tener tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa James?

Su hermano se pasó la mano por el cabello, incómodo.

—¿Últimamente no notaste a Scorp un poco raro?

—¿Scorp?

James chasqueó la lengua.

—Scorpius.— Albus arrugó la nariz ante la mención de su peor pesadilla.—¿No te parece que está comportándose un poco raro?

Silencio.

—Raro en el buen sentido, ¿querrás decir?—Comentó Albus no queriendo participar de aquella conversación.

Fue el turno de James para mostrarse irritado.

—No, Al, raro para mal.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Son fantasías tuyas, debe estar planeando alguna nueva travesura.

James estaba apretando los labios, serio. Solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba. De repente a Albus la biblioteca se le antojó muy pequeña. Intentó sacudirse la sensación, hojeando un poco el libro; mas lo único que consiguió fue crear un horrible y tenso silencio entre los dos. Carraspeó. Y cuando Albus alzó la cabeza vio que el gesto seguía allí.

—Albus…

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Qué no me moleste o que haya dejado de seguirme como un perro faldero?

Silencio.

—Me preocupa que sus únicos amigos lo estén ignorando. Más ahora que en la sala común todos lo evitan y los idiotas con los que peleó en el pasillo decidieron que tenían una excusa para poner toda la casa en su contra.— Espetó James con enojo. Albus le había dado una mirada de reojo, fingiendo interés en su libro ¡Merlín, él sólo quería un poco de paz!—Dime Albus, después de que el "pesado" de Scorpius Malfoy defendiera tu trasero el otro día ¿Le agradeciste? ¿Siquiera te moléstate en pasar por la enfermería para ver cómo estaba?

James se dio la vuelta y se alejó de forma dramática.

Albus se volvió a quedar solo.

¡Él sólo quería un poco de paz, maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué el estúpido de James no podía entender eso!? No obstante, la indignación le duró poco. Porque sabía que él era terco y muchas veces egoísta, y Scorpius Malfoy era un muy buen amigo, autoproclamado amigo, pero muy bueno.

Se sentía culpable.

Resopló.

Y se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer, lo iba a unir de por vida a una persona que tenía alma de Golden retriver.

Acto tercero: el Fraile Gordo

Albus se encontraba observando una estatua en el séptimo piso, cuando los mismos chicos de tercero aparecieron por su derecha. Según su ardua investigación, Natham Popov era el chico más alto; Imannol Wheelhorn era el idiota que utilizó un protego en una lucha de puños; Oton Steeptong era el que había atacado a Scorpius por la espalda. En realidad, no había sido una investigación tan ardua, sólo se había limitado a escuchar a los profesores mientras los regañaban frente a él. Popov, que era delgado y con dientes de conejo, al verlo por allí se cruzó de brazos; sus amigos lo imitaron. Albus empezó a preguntarse si aquellos imbéciles no tenían nada más que hacer que tentar a su suerte metiéndose con él ¿no habían aprendido que tenía una especie de perro guardián o algo así? Les dio una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí tú solo, Potter?—Dijo Popov burlón. Albus pretendió retomar su camino, pero Wheelhorn se adelantó un paso. Lo miró indeciso entre empuñar su varita o salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo mortifago? ¿Hoy estas solo? —Sonrió Steeptong, tenía el cabello amarillo maíz, de aspecto áspero y la nariz redonda y rechoncha. Sujetaba la varita con orgullo, como si haber atacado a Scorpius cuando estaba desprevenido y no haber salido herido en el intento le hubiese otorgado una seguridad tan estúpida como su cara.

Albus sonrió.

—¿Te refieres a Scorpius? ¿Ese que está corriendo hacia aquí?—Señaló a las espaldas de los tres Gryffindor. Los aludidos voltearon asustados, esperando encontrar allí a un enfurecido Scorpius, en cambio, lo único que vieron fue al Fraile Gordo paseándose lo más tranquilo. Cuando repararon en su error, giraron para encararlo, pero Albus ya no estaba allí.

De hecho, no había rastro de que Albus Potter hubiese estado allí nunca.

Acto cuarto: zarzamora

—Tenemos que hablar con Scorpius.

Rose, que estaba mordiendo un muffin de zarzamoras, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. El muffin rodó y terminó en el piso. Su prima había seguido el recorrido de su merienda con una gran mueca de dolor.

—Albus, tienes dos segundos para comenzar a explicarte, o juro que te cruciaré.—Albus pensó que era una amenaza vacía y que le faltaba imaginación para intimidar. Pero decidió que no era un buen momento para ver si tenía razón.

—Tenemos que hablar con Scorpius. Está raro

—Raro para bien, no hay nada para hablar con él.—Le respondió Rose, mientras tomaba un nuevo muffin, esta vez de frambuesa. Joder, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era una buena idea o se arrepentiría, y no servía si esa persona que funcionaba como portavoz de la moral era James. Maldita Rose que pensaba demasiado igual a él.

—Rose, sólo necesito que me digas que es una grandiosa idea, que haré que se sienta mejor y todas esas chorradas con trasfondos morales que a nadie le interesan verdaderamente.

—Bien, es una muy buena idea.—Le dio un mordisco a su muffin—Sueffte.—Le dijo con la boca llena. Albus la miró con asco.

—Rose, tu vienes conmigo.

Ella negó con toda la boca llena de muffin, en realidad con toda la cara llena de muffin.

—Sueffñas.

No se molestó en responderle, cuando Rose menos se lo esperaba estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un lugar indeterminado.

Acto quinto: reconstrucción facial

Encontraron a Scorpius arrojando piedras al lago. Se le veía un poco serio mientras lo hacía. Albus se acercó a él, despacio, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal asustado, cuando el rubio lo vio, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no detuvo sus lanzamientos. Rose estaba detrás de ellos, mirándolos incómoda.

—Hola Scorpius.

El aludido detuvo sus movimientos, como si se hubiera congelado en su lugar. Bajó el brazo que sujetaba la piedra. Lo miró asombrado.

—Hola Albus…Rose.—Respondió.

Rose asintió, prefiriendo estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese.

Albus se mordió el labio. Wow ¿los acababa de llamar por sus nombres? ¿Qué había pasado con Cerberus y Pecas? Quizá James sí tenía razón. El gusanillo de la culpa estaba haciendo una fiesta en sus entrañas.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Rose, que por fin había decidido acercarse. Scorpius estaba todavía serio y callado, se alzó de hombros.

—Intento que el calamar gigante se enfade y salga.

—¿Está dando resultado?

Scorpius volteó a mirarlo, tenía una ceja en alto y la expresión más Malfoy que le había visto hacer nunca. Albus quiso que el calamar gigante se lo llevara con él al fondo del lago, eso le daba menos miedo que Scorpius serio… si el calamar se lo llevaba ¿lo verían desde su sala común? Rose salió en su ayuda.

—¿Sabes hacer cabrillas?—Scorpius dirigió sus ojos a la pelirroja; ella se lamentó el haber hablado.

—No, jamás aprendí.

Los primos se miraron una vez más ¿por qué decidieron hacer esto? ¡Ah, cierto! "amistad".

—Nosotros aprendimos el verano pasado, nos enseñó nuestro tío Charlie, si quieres te enseñamos.—Albus habló rápido, más rápido que nunca en su vida. Todavía tenía muy presente la golpiza que Scorpius le dio a esos Gryffindor.

Los miró una vez más, con la ceja elevada, para luego suavizar apenas su expresión. Albus y Rose lo tomaron como la señal para tranquilizarse. Así debía sentirse su tío Charlie cuando tiene que acercarse a los dragones…

Scorpius ya había logrado dominar la técnica y casi sonreía cuando Albus se propuso a hablar:

—Lo siento.

Scorpius lo miró de reojo.

—No hay nada que perdonar.—Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Los primos suspiraron aliviados.

—Y tus costillas, ¿están bien?—Indagó la pecosa.

—No.— Comentó el Gryffindor arrojando otra piedra, sus amigos lo miraron preocupados.—Están geniales, ¡Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la cara de Popov!—Exclamó Scorpius recuperando su energía habitual.

—Me parece que él tenía esa cara antes de que lo molieras a golpes.—Acotó Albus.

—¿Sí? Yo pensé que le habían hecho una reconstrucción fallida o algo así…—Intervino Rose.

Scorpius estalló en carcajadas.

Albus y Rose intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Quizá Scorpius Malfoy no estaba tan mal.

Acto sexto: territorio

Wheelhorn entró a su habitación casi llorando de la risa, detrás de él entraron sus amigos. Ya había lanzado su morral sobre su cama cuando la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. Se volteó extrañado, sus amigos se habían quedado callados de golpe. Abrió la boca, asombrado: ahí, con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta cerrada, estaba Albus Potter.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿De donde saliste?—Preguntó confundido. Potter arrugó la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Quieres la explicación biológica? Estoy seguro de que puedo dibujarlo.—Respondió Potter divertido.

—Muy gracioso, Potter, ¿piensas que por estar en la torre de Gryffindor donde está tu hermano no te haremos nada?—Soltó Popov apuntándole con la varita.

—Sí, Potter, este es nuestro territorio.—Sonrió él.

—Su territorio, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de ello cuando no veo nada suyo en esta habitación?

Wheelhorn y sus amigos parpadearon extrañados. Ahora que reparaban en su alrededor, no había nada que les perteneciera, ni sus baúles, ni sus pergaminos…nada.

—¿¡Qué mierda hiciste con nuestras cosas!?—Chilló Popov acercándose, tenía la varita fuertemente apretada y temblaba de la furia, sus dos amigos no estaban diferentes.

—Sabes, si en verdad quieres recuperar tus cosas, no te recomiendo que me amenaces. Sería terrible que recibieran un castigo por no entregar ese ensayo de transformaciones que se veía con demasiado esfuerzo.

Los Gryffindor bajaron las varitas. ¿Qué había hecho ese hijo de puta con sus cosas?

—¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?

—Les diré si se disculpan con Scorpius Malfoy por sus acciones frente a todo el comedor.

Los de tercero se miraron entre sí.

—Bien, lo haremos. Ahora dinos donde diablos están nuestras cosas.

Albus elevó sus cejas mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar.

—¡Bien, una vez lo hagan encontraran sus cosas en un armario de escobas en el tercer piso!—Dijo feliz y abrió la puerta.—Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, imbéciles.—Antes de irse, Albus giró la cabeza una ultima vez.— ¡Ah! Y por si no lo sabían, Hogwarts es mi territorio.

Y se fue.

Acto séptimo: consecuencias

Popov y sus amigos encontraron sus cosas en el armario del tercer piso. Todo y un boggart.

Bueno, no todo, lamentablemente sus ensayos de transformaciones aparecieron flotando en el lago un par de días después.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Por fin tenemos reviews que responder:**

 **Cornamenta Grint: Nos encanta que ames a Malfoy, nosotras tambien lo amamos :) Gracias por comentar y leer :)**

 **26Kaori-San: jajajaja perdon por casi matarte (? la verdad es que amamos a Scorp, pero pobre Albus el solo quiere paz XD Nos alegra un monton que te guste la historia y que comentes, gracias :3**

 **Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen y siguen esta historia :D**

 **besos y nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola sabemos que quieren parecer rudos y geniales...y todo eso, pero sabemos que nos extrañaron (?**

 **En fin el capitulo u.u**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 05: tres violetas**

Acto primero: idioma comida

Rose se llevó la albóndiga a la boca, mientras ojeaba despreocupada un libro sobre geografía australiana. Joder, las albóndigas estaban buenas.

—Rosie ¿Qué haces comiendo albóndigas en la escalera? Ya sabes, de esas que se mueven y que pueden hacerte caer al vacío.

Su prima se llevó otra albóndiga a la boca y asintió como si esa fuera la respuesta a su pregunta. Albus iba a hablar cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

—Pecas, ¿me das una?—Scorpius había salido de la nada, como siempre. Albus hizo una mueca, ¿era el único que consideraba que comer albóndigas en una de las escaleras móviles era ilógico y peligroso? Su mejor amigo se sentó junto a su prima.—¿Me das una?—Insistió. Rose le dio su mejor mirada de advertencia, no obstante, luego de eso, le extendió el plato como quien no quiere la cosa. Scorpius sujeto una de las albóndigas con la mano, manchándose de salsa los pantalones y la corbata. —¡Eftaf cofaf eftam muy buefnas!—Exclamó con la boca llena. Albus no entendió qué dijo, pero por lo visto la Ravenclaw sí, ya que respondió también con la boca llena y una gran sonrisa.

Arrugó la nariz asqueado; como si no tuviera suficiente con Rose y sus horribles modales, tenía que venir Malfoy a completar la escena. Suspiró resignado y se sentó a un lado de ellos, por lo visto Rose había elegido una de las escaleras menos transitadas, a esa hora del día no pasaba nadie.

—Como sea, venía a preguntarte, ¿recibiste la carta Lily?

Rose tragó el bodoque de carne que tenía en la boca.

—¿Hablas de esa carta que parecía masticada por un hipogrifo?

Albus asintió mientras observaba cómo Scorpius intentaba meterse dos albóndigas en la boca, no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

—Sí, suena como una carta de Lily.

Rose se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica.

—Ignoré esa carta.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué la ignoraste?—Indagó, dudando de si realmente quería saber la respuesta. Scorpius había dejado de comer y ahora los escuchaba atento. Rose emitió un largo bufido y cerró su libro, lista para una conversación que no quería tener. Le clavó sus serios ojos celestes.

—Quería una rama del sauce boxeador.

Su primo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿Para qué quería eso?—Intervino Scorpius con una gran sonrisa bobalicona llena de salsa. Rose paseó su última albóndiga por su plato llenándola con toda la salsa que pudiera.

—El tío George le dijo que si conseguía una rama de sauce boxeador, la plantaba en el jardín, y la regaba con jugo de uva, conseguiría que crezca.—Contestó Rose, llevándose la albóndiga a la boca.—No vof a pofnefme en pefigro pof afgo que nof vaf a fufnfionar…

—¡¿De verdad!? ¡Yo digo que hay que intentarlo!—Chilló Scorpius.

Albus alzó una ceja.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijo?

Scorpius hizo un sonido parecido a una risita.

—Dijo: No voy a ponerme en peligro por algo que no va a funcionar. —Tradujo solícito. Albus asintió.—¿De verdad no la entendiste?

En respuesta volteo los ojos.

—No hablo idioma comida.

Rose se alzó de hombros.

—Tendrás que aprenderlo, Cerberus, ya que ahora somos dos contra uno. —Le sonrió burlona ella y se incorporó.

Albus estaba demasiado asombrado para siquiera responderle. Esperaba que ese apodo estúpido no se volviera algo de todos los días, de verdad lo esperaba.

Acto segundo: Piedrita Weasley

— ¿Qué van a hacer en vacaciones de navidad? —Fue todo lo que Albus escucho antes de verse aprisionado en uno de los abrazos de osos grupales de Scorpius. — ¡Yo estoy libre! —Chilló apretujándolos más. Rose fue la primera en zafarse del abrazo y conseguir respirar, Albus en cambio no lo logró y ya estaba casi azul cuando su amigo lo libero.

Scorpius los miraba expectante, a Albus le recordó a un perro, un estúpido perro.

—Vamos a estar en casa con nuestras familias.

La nube de felicidad del rubio pareció disiparse un poco con ese comentario.

—Si todos nuestros primos están ahí y la abuela Molly es la mejor cocinera del mundo—comento Rose con una gran sonrisa emocionada, amaba la navidad porque eso significaba mucha comida, deliciosa comida preparada por su abuela.

Si el gryffindor se había desanimado un poco, ahora estaba completamente desanimado. Albus se sintió un poco culpable, era obvio que Scorpius esperaba pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

—Oh, comida de su abuela eso suena…—El rubio se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada, un poco incomodo. —..Genial, suena genial. —Agregó con una sonrisa mal fingida.

— ¡Lo es! ¡La abuela Molly hace la mejor comida del mundo, amo sus…—Rose se interrumpió debido a un codazo nada sutil de su primo, volteó hacia él enfadada. — ¡¿Por qué rayos me golpeas Albus?! —Exclamó.

Albus le dio una mirada cansada, para ser una ravenclaw muy lista, su prima a veces no sabía leer la situación en lo más mínimo.

—Tenías una insensibilidad en las costillas y solo quise ayudar a quitártela.

Scorpius parpadeo confundido ante todo el espectáculo.

— ¿Qué es una insensibilidad? —Preguntó.

Rose abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, pero luego pareció reparar en la situación, y esta vez el nuevo codazo que Albus acababa de darle no tenía nada que ver. Ella se aclaro la garganta un poco avergonzada por no haber logrado captar la situación. Los primos se miraron tratando de leerse la mente para saber cómo librarse de esa maldita incomodidad.

—Es lo que Rose tiene en el lugar exacto donde debería tener el corazón. —Comentó Albus intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿No habías dicho el otro día que lo que tiene en ese lugar es una piedra fría y dura? —Interrogó Scorpius cada vez más confundido, Rose abrió la boca indignada ante ese comentario.

—La insensibilidad viene de la piedra.

— ¡Tengo un corazón! —Grito la pelirroja indignada.

Scorpius inclino la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella conciliador.

—Si, Rosie y es una piedra. —Insistió Albus.

—Tranquila Pecas, todo va a estar bien, te queremos aunque estés enferma y esas cosas. —Musito afectado el Malfoy acercándolos para un nuevo abrazo grupal.

— ¡Scorpius, no! ¡Basta, no estoy enferma! —Y se deshizo del abrazo.

— ¿No?

Albus que ya no podía contener la risa, estallo en carcajadas histéricas. Rose lo miró furiosa, luego volteó hacia Scorpius.

—Deberías venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. —dijo ella.

De repente Potter ya no tenía tantas ganas de reír. Se revolvió tenso en su lugar.

— ¿Debería? —Indago tímidamente el rubio.

Los primos se miraron.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Silencio raro.

— ¡Bueno está bien voy a ir!

Acto tercero: la cosa con los Malfoy

—No va a poder venir, ¿lo sabes verdad?

El slytherin le dio una mirada molesta a su prima, ni siquiera podía desayunar en paz. Alejo sus tostadas, ya no le apetecían tanto, y reviso los alrededores en busca del problema Malfoy, por suerte este no estaba por allí; seguro había vuelto a quedarse dormido y se había saltado el desayuno.

—Lo sé, si el señor Malfoy no se niega nuestros padres definitivamente si lo harán.

Rose asintió pensativa y tomo una tostada.

—Si debido a toda esa cosa con los Malfoys.

Albus respondió con un gruñido y se froto los ojos medio dormido. No tenía idea de cómo encarar el asunto con Scorpius y que todos salieran ganando, aunque a esas alturas comenzaba a preguntarse: ¿Qué demonios seria ganar para ellos?

—Deberíamos pensar en un plan. —Susurró poco convencido.

—Sí.

Y eso hicieron.

Acto cuarto: pila de libros

Cuando llegó la navidad ya tenían un plan. Si le preguntaran a Scorpius este diría que era un plan estupendo, una idea tremenda. Si le preguntaran a Albus, este diría que es un plan que se puede realizar si se es precavido. Si le preguntaran a Rose ella diría que es una porquería y que saldría todo mal.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius aprendieron a ignorar a Rose, y decidieron llevar a cabo el tan famoso plan.

Mala idea, quizá deberían dejar de ignorar a Rose.

—Muy bien, para llevar a cabo el plan debemos nombrarlo; es como nombrar un barco, da suerte. —habló Scorpius con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que contrastaba en su rostro manchado de tierra, ni Albus ni Rose querían saber porque.

—Es una idea estúpida.

—No vamos a nombrar el plan.

El Malfoy decidió pasar por alto las quejas de sus amigos y continúo con su perorata.

—…y creo que el nombre del plan debería ser: "el plan súper genial y eficaz de infiltración para tener la primera maravillosa navidad del Súper Trío Violeta" —Cerró su idea el rubio.

Sus amigos lo miraron con la boca abierta, Rose incluso había detenido su manzana en el aire, ¿era posible que Scorpius Malfoy solo dijera estupideces? No obstante antes de que pudieran opinar nada, una voz que los tres conocían bien los interrumpió:

—Es el mejor nombre de plan que escuche en mi vida. —Comentó Zabini que acababa de aparecer tras ellos, cargaba con una pila tan alta de libros que no se veían sus ojos. Albus se preguntó como hacía para caminar y Rose como hacía para mantener el equilibrio.

—Hola Nereida, yo también creo que es el mejor nombre del mundo.

—Mi nombre es Nerea, pero para ti es Zabini. —Espetó ella, su voz se oía enojada.

—Como sea Nereida.

—Olvidado Malfoy, hablar contigo es como intentar mantener una conversación con un troll de las montañas. —Comentó Zabini, los libros se movieron un poco; por un segundo pareció que iban a precipitarse hacia el suelo. — ¿Y qué hace hoy el "Súper trió violeta" que es tan importante para interponerse en mi camino?

Albus y Rose se miraron asqueados, esperaban que esa estúpida manía de Scorpius de llamarlos así se terminara tan rápido como había empezado, y que no se le hiciera costumbre, era un nombre sumamente ridículo. No obstante, Zabini lo encontraba divertido y seguro que no se los iba a dejar olvidar nunca.

—Zabini, por favor no... —Suplico el slytherin, no obstante Nerea Zabini acababa de hacer aquello que mejor se le daba: desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Rose suspiro, ya poco fascinada con la habilidad secreta de la morena de aparecer y desaparecer, y más resignada a terminar llamando al plan con el nombre más largo, feo y estúpido del mundo.

—Nombre idiota, para un plan idiota. —Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Albus.

—Nada, repasemos "El plan súper genial y eficaz de infiltración para tener la primera maravillosa navidad del súper trío violeta".

Silencio.

—Lo repetiste igual. —Comentaron Albus y Scorpius al unísono. Rose le dio un mordisco a su manzana y asintió curiosa.

— ¿Y qué?

—Que hasta yo me había olvidado un par de palabras. —Señaló el rubio.

Rose masticó su manzana con lentitud.

—Es fácil cuando uno relee el párrafo de arriba. —Acoto.

— ¿Qué? —Interrogaron a la vez.

—Nada, tengo buena memoria.

Albus negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia su bolso en busca de un pergamino. Cuando lo encontró lo desplegó ante ellos.

—Bien, primero…

Y allí en el medio de un pasillo trazaron su plan.

Acto quinto: Secreto

Más tarde ese mismo día mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca, Rose se inclino hacia Albus, cómplice:

—No va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Nop.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dure…

—Dos horas y algo.

—Más de lo que pensé.

Scorpius jamás se enteró de esa conversación.

 **-.-.-**

 **¡Tenemos más reviews! :D :**

 **jessiepersona92: Gracias por dejar un review :) ¡Nosotras tambien amamos a Scorpius es nuestro pequeño rollito de canela! Albus y Rose pueden ser un poco crueles pero en el fondo detras de sus piedritas que tienen por corazones hay sentimientos (? ya le van a empezar a coger el gusto a Scorp ;) Una vez más gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **LadyKMalfoy26: Hola de nuevo :3 Nos encanta que Scorp te de ternura :D Asumir que un Potter esta destinado a la paz es uno de los peores errores que Albus cometio :P Gracias por comentar y leer :)**

 **Rebe Marauder : Hola! Gracias por todos esos comentarios, nosotras nos divertimos tanto escribiendo como tú leyendo XD James y Scorpius son amigos y se llevan bien. Queremos formar parte del Team Scorpius ;) Besos y Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **lady-werempire: Gracias por seguirnos y comentar, y disculpanos por no actualizar pronto u.u apestamos en esto de ser regulares en algo :(**

 **MaryBearg: Awww que linda, gracias por tanto apoyo y amor. Estamos felices de que te guste el fic y te divierta. Nosotras tambien terminamos amando a Scorp aunque es un poquitin pesado ;) Besos**

 **Gracias por todos los favoritos, los comentarios y los follows, estamos muy agradecidas.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6: Lily-Lorcan**

Acto primero: pesadilla

Albus nunca había visto un plan salir tan mal.

En realidad el plan no había salido tan mal, solo que el resultado había sido extraño. Muy extraño.

Todo comenzó con un sueño.

— ¡Scorpius y Lily van a tener muchos hijos pelirrojos!

Scorpius y Rose, que hasta ese momento habían estado desayunando, levantaron la vista asombrados. Albus no era de decir estupideces tan temprano, solía estar demasiado dormido para funcionar antes de las diez.

—Cerberus, ni siquiera sé quién es Lily.

Rose estalló en carcajadas, escupiendo migas de tarta de calabaza sobre la mesa y la cara de Albus.

— ¡Oh por Circe! Al, eres el mejor…

El nombrado se sentó, sirviéndose una taza de té, más pálido de lo normal.

—Scorp, no voy a mentirte, no podemos llevar a cabo el plan…

Los amigos se miraron confundidos, Rose había detenido su tenedor en medio del aire, y una sonrisa estúpida se iba formando en su cara. Scorpius le dio un par de palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda.

—Cerberus tontito, a nadie le importa tu sueño…

— ¡Hey!

—…el plan va a llevarse a cabo porque ya lo decidí—Continuo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡A mí me importa mi pesadilla! —Chilló él indignado.

—A nadie—dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

—El plan ya está en marcha—Señaló Rose.

Albus negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué se había metido en eso?

Acto segundo: Albus nunca consigue lo que quiere

El plan siguió a pesar de su pesadilla.

Acto tercero: James es pelirrojo

Navidad llegó tan rápido, que Albus apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la situación más estúpida del año.

El principio del plan era sencillo: lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar hasta que la sala de la chimenea se despejara. Sorprendentemente, era más difícil de lo que parecía, por lo visto era casi imposible que la habitación se vaciara con tantos parientes. Se instalaron allí con un tablero de ajedrez mágico y un comunicador en uno de los bolsillos. En un momento sus primos habían querido jugar al quidditch, pero ellos se habían negado, provocado que todos los miraran como si estuvieran locos. Solo necesitaban un momento para infiltrar a Scorpius, momento que llegó cuando Teddy decidió que su conversación con James sería más entretenida al aire libre y despejó la sala. En menos de un parpadeo activaron el comunicador y Scorpius atravesó la chimenea. Rose lo cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad que le habían robado a James, y lo sacaron de allí a empujones.

Con dificultad lo metieron en la habitación más alta de la Madriguera, adentro había seis camas apiladas. Scorpius se quitó la capa.

— El plan salió a la perfección.— Espetó orgulloso, como si todo el plan hubiera sido idea suya y no de los primos.

Albus le dio una mirada cansada a Rose que solo se alzó de hombros.

— Es fácil que un plan salga perfecto cuando yo participe en su planificación.— Se justificó la pelirroja.

— Si, si no deberíamos cantar victoria cuando solo pasaron cinco minu…

— ¡Al, ¿viste la snitch que me regalo el tio Ron?!—Chilló Lily abriendo de un portazo, detrás de ella venía Lorcan Scamander. Los tres miraron a Lily con los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Quién es ese?!— Exclamó Lorcan señalando a Scorpius.

Antes de que alguno de los primos pudiera justificarse, Scorpius dio un paso al frente y se cruzó de brazos, seguro de sí mismo.

— Soy James…

Silencio.

— ¿James?— Preguntó Lily confundida.

— Si, James el hermano mayor de Albus.

Albus y Rose negaron con la cabeza, Lorcan en cambio veía todo muy divertido.

— No puedes ser James.

— ¡Sí lo soy!

— No, no puedes serlo porque yo soy hermana de James y no eres tu.

— ¿Estás segura?

Lily inclinó la cabeza como si lo estuviera considerando.

— Sí, la última vez que me fije era pelirrojo.

— ¡Colaron un desconocido en la Madriguera, cool!— Opinó Lorcan adelantándose y apoyando su codo sobre el hombro de Lily. — ¿De donde lo sacaron?

— De la mansión Malfoy...— Respondió Rose resignada, Albus le dio un codazo.

— ¿Secuestraron a un Malfoy?— Preguntaron a la vez Lily y Lorcan, lo hicieron con tal sincronización que Scorpius no supo a cuál mirar.

— No lo secuestramos…

— Me invitaron a pasar la navidad en secreto.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y Lorcan la imitó automáticamente. Scorpius los miró fascinado, esos dos estaban compenetrados a la perfección.

— ¿Y no nos dijeron nada?— Preguntó ella.

— ¿Es por algo que hicimos?— Investigó él.

Scorpius llevó los ojos de uno al otro.

— ¿Son gemelos?

Albus y Rose le lanzaron una mirada estupefacta.

— Solo de alma— contestaron los dos a la vez.

— Wow, yo tambien quiero un gemelo del alma chicos…

— ¡No!

— Pero…

— Es muy tarde para decidir eso…

— ...si es algo que se decide cuando se tiene tres años.— Completó Lily.

— Desperdicie todos esos años con Nerea.

— Si, no creo que eso hubiera funcionado.— Dijo Albus deseando que la tierra se tragara a todos esos imbéciles para estar tranquilo de una maldita vez.

Rose tuvo un ataque de risa.

— ¡¿Te imaginas a Zabini y Scorpius todo el tiempo juntos?!— Y volvió a ahogarse en carcajadas.

Albus contempló a su prima pensado que por lo menos alguien la estaba pasando bien con todo eso.

— De cualquier forma…— Empezó Lily.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos guardar su secreto?— Y los dos sonrieron maléficos.

Scorpius parecía mucho más preocupado por no tener un gemelo de alma, o en descifrar si realmente Lorcan y Lily no eran gemelos.

— Porque vamos a deberles una.— Dijo Albus convencido de que había ganado la conversación.

Pero Scorpius, ignorando todo intervino, como si lo que decía fuera de vital importancia.

— ¿Y entonces juegan al quidditch?

Lorcan y Lily parecieron olvidar cualquier cosa que estuvieran a punto de decir. A ambos se le transformo la cara en una de pura euforia y, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ellos y Scorpius se sumieron en una apasionada conversación acerca de los roles que cada uno quería jugar.

El slytherin miró a los tres como si se hubieran convertido en hurones gigantes. Rose por su parte se arrimó a ellos dispuesta a participar de la conversación, ¿por qué aceptaban eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¡Hace cinco segundos Lily-Lorcan había querido chantajearlos! Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo acercándose al curioso grupo y comentando, divertido, que él planeaba convertirse en buscador.

Y así pasó la primera media hora de Scorpius Malfoy en la Madriguera.

Acto cuarto: why can't we be friends?

Los verdaderos problemas empezaron cuando el quidditch dejó de ser el tema principal de conversación. Como siempre Scorpius fue el que desencadenó todo. Albus tuvo que haberlo visto venir, mientras Lily-Lorcan hablaba acerca de esa vez que habían secuestrado a un gnomo de jardín para tratar de esclavizarlo, su amigo estaba callado, sospechosamente callado para tratarse de Scorpius Malfoy. Entonces, antes de que pudiera imaginarse que pasaba por la cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo este abrió la boca e interrumpió la anécdota de Lily-Lorcan.

— Hermana de Al…

Lily-Lorcan detuvo su parloteo. La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza y su largo cabello se meció con ella.

—Lily.

— Lily, tengo algo que decirte.— Albus abrió la boca dispuesto a atajar cualquier idiotez que fuera a decir. No sirvió de nada:— Nosotros nunca vamos a ser amigos.

Lorcan y Lily abrieron la boca, extrañados. Albus y Rose contuvieron el aliento, ¿Scorpius se había vuelto loco?

— ¿Por qué no quieres ser nuestro amigo?— Pregunto Lorcan cruzándose de brazos. Albus extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el Scamander, su prima en cambio se levantó y le susurró por lo bajo "necesitamos a James" y salió de la habitación.

— No, no si quiero ser amigo tuyo, Lily rubio, no quiero serlo de Lily.— Señaló el gryffindor.

Lorcan estrechó los ojos, la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo resaltó más amenazante. Lily que tenía la misma expresión y la misma cicatriz, alzó una ceja, disgustada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Lorcan se soltó del agarre de Albus y se arrojó sobre Scorpius, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes. Su hermana, en cambio aprovechó su distracción para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo e impedir que interviniera en la batalla de los rubios, que se revolcaban por el piso.

— ¡Scorpius retractate!— Le pidió a su amigo mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Lily.— Lily, suéltame.

— Nunca.— Respondió bajito Scorpius.

— No puedo Al, él se lo busco.

— Lily, se van a lastimar.

— Duh, es la idea.

— Lily…

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!?— Preguntó la voz de James desde la puerta. Enseguida se encargó de separar a los chicos. Albus suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Él se lo busco!— Se justificó Lily-Lorcan enojado.

— ¿Por que esta Scorpius aquí?

Albus procedió a explicarle todo a su hermano mayor. La cara de James no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Nuestros padres van a matarnos cuando se enteren, ¡el señor Malfoy va a matarnos cuando se entere!

Scorpius, que se limpiaba la sangre del labio partido, negó con la cabeza; Lorcan hizo lo mismo.

— No van a hacerlo si nunca se enteran.

— No, no voy a participar de esto.

— En eso te equivocas Jamie…

— ya estás participando de esto.— Y Lily-Lorcan sonrió.

James los miró con odio.

— ¡Niños, la cena está en la mesa!— Llamó la voz de su abuela desde abajo.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

— Mierda.

Acto quinto: record

Resolvieron el nuevo problema cubriendo a Scorpius con la capa de invisibilidad y lo obligaron a ocultarse bajo la mesa. Y todo hubiera marchado bien si no hubieran llamado por red flú. Cuando Harry regresó a la mesa el destino del plan ya estaba sellado.

— ¿Quién era?— Preguntó Arthur cortando un pedazo de carne.

— Era Draco Malfoy.

Silencio. Los niños se miraron preocupados.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué quería ese mortifago?— Preguntó George como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Albus se vio obligado a patear a Scorpius por debajo de la mesa.

— Quería saber si su hijo estaba aquí, supuestamente la hija de Zabini dijo que el pequeño Malfoy se había escabullido hacia aquí.

— Puff, que estupidez, ¿Y no nos daríamos cuenta?— Intervino James nervioso.

Los adultos asintieron distraídos.

— De cualquier forma, ¿por qué habría de estar aquí?— Indagó Ron con la boca llena.

— Porque es amigo nuestro.— Señaló Albus como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron abrió la boca.

— Mejor amigo.— Agregó Rose lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su padre.

— Vamos, chicos, es imposible que Scorpius estuviera aquí sin que lo notáramos.— Dijo James tomando agua de un vaso vacío.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

— Una amistad bastante rara, debo señalar...— Comentó ella mirando a su hija y a su sobrino.

James sonrió incómodo y se acomodó los anteojos.

— No le veo lo raro.— Dijo Albus.

— Que tendría de raro ser amigo del hijo de Malfoy, ¿Verdad? No es como si por su culpa su tío Fred estuviera muerto y Bill desfigurado.

— ¡George!— Exclamó Hermione indignada.

— Vamos, no puedes culpar a George por decir la verdad.— Agregó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Por debajo de la mesa los primos patearon a Scorpius al sentirlo removerse.

— Ginny no…

— Mione, sabes que Draco Malfoy dejó entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts.

— Si en lo que a mí respecta, puede…

Pero George no pudo terminar su oración porque una cabeza rubia salió de entre Albus y Rose fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Mi padre estaba siendo extorsionado! ¡Imbéciles prejuiciosos!

Silencio.

— Hola Scorp— Dijo Teddy señalando a su primo.

— ¡Hey, hola Ted!

Todos los ojos se clavaron en los primos.

— Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar.

Albus quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa hasta quedar inconsciente, sin embargo lo que hizo fue susurrar a su prima:

— ¿Cuanto tiempo fue?

— Dos horas y media como mucho…

— Todo un récord.

Anexo: James, el criminal

Hermione se acercó a James esa noche, mientras tomaba una taza de chocolatada junto a la chimenea. Albus había convencido a Scorpius de jugar al ajedrez y el rubio había perdido tres partidas consecutivas alegando que era la primera vez que jugaba. Nadie le creía ni mierda.

— James, voy a darte un consejo.

James despegó la vista del partido de ajedrez.

— ¿Es algo útil o son consejos como los del tío Charlie y sus cuidados de dragones? de hecho, ¿por qué nos aconseja sobre cómo cuidar un colacuerno húngaro? solo Lily-Lorcan tendría uno de mascota y…

Hermione lo interrumpió.

— No, este es útil.— James cerró la boca con un chasquido y miró con intensidad a su tía. Era tan sabia. Ella se sentó en una butaca frente a él y le tomo la mano.— Cuando empecé a trabajar en el ministerio, la guerra recien habia terminado, y mi puesto se basaba en asistir a interrogatorios; tenía que saber si el mortifago decía la verdad o nos mentía en la cara. James, quiero que me prometas algo:— el adolescente la miraba fascinado, asintiendo con resolución.— por favor, nunca seas un criminal.

Por unos segundos, todo lo que se escuchó fueron los cantos de victoria de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué?

— James, eres muy inteligente, sumamente inteligente. Pero eres un pésimo mentiroso. ¡No podrías mentir ni si tu vida dependiera de ello! Así que mi consejo navideño es: no te dediques al crimen, porque terminarás en Azkaban en menos de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a James y se dirigió hacia Ron, tambaleándose.

James llegó a la conclusión que los consejos de la tía Hermione eran tan malos como los del tío Charlie.

-.-.-

 **Rebe Marauder: Si Rose se parece mucho a su padre solo que le gusta hacer tarea (? XD Gracias por leer y comentar**

 **PanKim26: Perdon por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar y responder tarde los comentarios! Es que ya no vivimos juntas y se nos complica actualizar seguido :S Scorp es insoportable pero es nuestro insoportable favorito :3 Amamos a George XD Gracias por leer, seguir la historia y comentar :)**

 **MaryBearg: Los nombres que inventa Scorpius tienen su encanto (? Aqui esta el plan con el nombre mas largo de la historia de los planes! Esperamos que te haya gustado y que sigas disfrutando la lectura tanto como hasta ahora! Gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **MLM: Gracias! Scorp es un dulce, amamos escribirlo! Gracias por leernos y perdón por demorarnos en actualizar :S**

Una vez más gracias por leer y comentar, nos hacen inmensamente felices y nos motivan a seguir con esta historia!

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola después de dos mil años volvimos con el capitulo 7, este capitulo no esta corregido porque nos cansamos de corregir XD Si alguien se ofrece a betearnos los capis lo aceptamos :D**

 **Capitulo 7: Las novias de Albus, parte primera: Amor es una palabra muy fuerte**

Acto primero: Carta de amor

— ¡ALBUS DICE QUE APROBASTE UN EXAMEN DE TRANSFORMACIONES, NO LE CREEMOS ERES DEMASIADO IDIOTA PARA APROBAR NADA!

Todo el gran comedor clavó la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Scorpius miraba anonadado la vociferadora que le acaba de llegar. La voz de Lily Potter siguió enlistando todas las virtudes de las que carecía el Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el rubio lejos de avergonzarse o denotar algún tipo de tristeza en su rostro, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tomo la vociferadora, que en vano, trato de esquivarlo.

Desde su asiento, Albus, que había visto todo, se tenso. Scorpius se acercaba hacia él agitando una carta que no paraba de chillar. Ojala cayera un meteorito y acabara con toda la vida en la tierra antes de que su amigo llegara hasta él.

— ¡Cerberus, Lily me mando una carta!

¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz?

—Si, Scorpius, te mando una vociferadora que lo único que está haciendo es insultarte— le comento en voz baja intentando apaciguar su energía.

— ¿No es un detalle dulce de su parte? —Preguntó su amigo a los gritos, al parecer convencido de que estaban solos y no en el medio del comedor.

—Eh, ¿No? ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

— ¡Cerberus tontito! — Desde su lugar Rose soltó una carcajada, Albus le regalo una mirada asesina. — ¡Me manda una carta porque se acuerda de mi!

—Definitivamente esa es la función de una vociferadora, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —Comento Zabini, a un lado suyo.

—Te manda una vociferadora porque te odia, zopenco. —Dijo Rose que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona y una taza de té en la mano.

Albus la miro con censura.

— ¡Es obvio que es porque me ama!

En la mano de Scorpius la vociferadora seguía despotricando.

—Dudo que…

— ¿Hay alguna forma de conservar una de estas? —Investigó el Gryffindor preocupado.

Albus suspiro, le esperaba unos largos siete años.

Acto segundo: cita arreglada

Albus estaba analizando la pila de libros que Zabini había seleccionado para hacer su tarea de herbologia, esperando que no necesitar ninguno, odiaba tener que pedirle algún libro, siempre le ponía mil excusas.

— ¿Albus?

— ¿Si? —Pregunto molesto y sin mirar a la persona que se acababa de acercar.

Escuchó un suspiro asustado.

—Me…preguntaba…si podrías…

Silencio.

—¿Si?

—Eh…si podrías…

Silencio.

Albus decidió que era mejor encarar a la persona que estaba tratando de hablarle que seguir escuchando intentos que no iban a ninguna parte. Frente a él estaba una de las tantas hijas del profesor Neville, no tenía idea de cuál, nunca podía acordarse los nombres.

—Sí, ¿Tulipán? —Tentó a su suerte.

—Lis.

Albus sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lis, ¿Qué pasa?

La niña pareció tener un corto circuito. Bajo la mirada y se puso roja como un tomate. Era una niña cachetona, rubia que llevaba dos coletas con unos lazos rosas súper llamativos. Albus se mordió la lengua, impaciente.

—Eh…eh…

—Escúpelo de una vez Longbottom estas comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. —Intervino Zabini desde su libro.

Lis se puso más roja, si podía.

—Sipodriasayudarmeconastronomia

Albus la miro tratando de descifrar que había dicho. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera insistir, Zabini volvió a intervenir.

—Quiere que la ayudes con astronomía—Y al ver que él abría la boca preparado para responder agregó: —Si, si puede, de hecho va a hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora fuera de mi vista.

Y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

Acto tercero: secuestro

Había pasado toda la tarde pegado a Lis Longbottom estudiando astronomía. La situación no le hubiera molestado si la niña le prestara atención, pero ella parecía más ocupada en sonrojarse y avergonzarse en su presencia, lo cual lo único que conseguía era ponerlo con un humor de perro.

Estaba volviendo de la biblioteca cuando fue interceptado por sus amigos.

—Scorpius encontró una habitación secreta en el cuarto piso.

—Ajá, raro sería que no hubiera habitaciones secretas en Hogwarts. —Respondió más que nada para sacárselos de encima.

Sin embargo el rubio ya lo había sujetado de la muñeca y estaba dispuesto, junto con Rose, a llevarlo hacia la habitación. Resignado, se dejó llevar.

Acto cuarto: lengua con lengua

La habitación secreta resultó estar repleta de mesas llenas de comida. Cuando sus amigos cerraron la puerta tras él quiso cruciarlos y volver a su sala común.

— ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿La cocina del colegio? — Y puso los brazos en jarra.

Rose y Scorpius lo miraron como si fuera un imbécil.

—Al, la cocina del colegio esta en el subsuelo. —Señaló Rose, como si eso fuera de conocimiento común.

—Estamos en un colegio mágico donde las escaleras se mueven, no me extrañaría que la cocina también lo haga.

Scorpius había decidido que la conversación no valía su atención y estaba escogiendo comida de una de las mesas. Rose, en cambio, alzo una de sus cejas pelirrojas, burlona.

— ¿No te parece la quinta maravilla del mundo?

—Son siete maravillas.

—No para mí, yo elijo mis maravillas.

Albus suspiro y le dio a su prima una mirada cargada de hastío.

— ¡Para mí hay como veinte maravillas! —Comento Scorpius apilando comida en un plato. Los primos lo contemplaron con escepticismo. —Mi primera maravilla es el jugo de uvas, la segunda el color violeta, la tercera ustedes porque son mis mejores amigos, la cuarta son los ojos de Lily cuando…

—Suficiente, me vuelvo a mi sala común.

—Wow, normalmente estas como super amargado, pero hoy estas como…—Rose se acercó a la mesa mientras revolvía en su cerebro en busca de algo mas fuerte que super amargado.

—Mega amargado. —Aportó Scorpius.

—Gracias.

—Acabamos de encontrar una sala con comida infinita, olvídate de tu imagen de slytherin antipático por un segundo y disfruta. —Y corto la porción más grande de pastel que Albus vio en su vida.

—Hace un rato no estabas tan horrible, ¿Qué te paso?

Albus quiso golpear a Scorpius con un mocomurcielago en toda la cara, nadie le decía horrible con tanta ligereza y salía bien parado. Pero, todo lo que hizo fue decir:

—Lis Longbottom me paso.

— ¿Y esa que hizo? —Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono, ninguno lo estaba mirando solo tenían ojos para la comida.

—No paro de tartamudear y…

— ¿Trató de besarte?

Albus abrió la boca como un tarado.

— ¿¡Trato de chuparte la lengua con la suya!? —Chilló el Gryffindor que por lo visto no tenía idea de que era besar.

Rose soltó una gran carcajada ante la pregunta de Scorpius y casi se ahoga, el rubio se acerco para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué Lis trataría de besarme?

Silencio. Tos. Silencio.

—Quizás porque le gustas.

Silencio.

— ¿Le gusto a Lis?

Scorpius se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Rose trataba de cerrar la boca. Si Albus no estuviese tan confundido, se hubiese reído él también de la cara de Rose.

—Cerberus, tontito, ¡por supuesto que Lis Longbottom gusta de ti!

—¡¿Qué?!

Rose asintió.

—También a Plumeria Flint, Úrsula Snowflake, Felicia Sehboat y Nicanor Monhoope. —Enlisto Scorpius como si hubiese estudiado la lista a conciencia.

— ¿Plumeria? —Pregunto el slytherin tratando de recordar a alguno de ellos.

—Rubia, alta, usa la trenza más apretada del mundo y siempre se siempre se sienta contigo en encantamientos. —Describió su prima al verlo completamente perdido.

—No tengo idea de quién es…

—Igual, los únicos que valen la pena de la lista son Úrsula y Nicanor en mi opinión. —Comento el rubio restándole importancia.

— ¿Nicanor? Scorpius ese tipo tiene los dientes más grandes del mundo.

— ¡Rose que prejuiciosa! —Se quejo al sentirse atacado.

—Sí, Rose, que prejuiciosa….ahora ¿Quién era Nicanor?

Sus amigos lo miraron burlones.

—Cabello castaño, dientes enormes, es un ravenclaw de segundo. Siempre quiere saber tu opinión del clima.

—No lo conozco, ¿es guapo?

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas? ¡Todos los días te pregunta por el clima! —Chilló Scorpius indignado.

—No le prestó atención.

—Igual no es guapo, sus dientes son gigantes.

Silencio.

—Rose tus dientes son más grandes. —Dijeron al unisonó.

— ¡Hey!

Acto quinto: primer amor

Albus entro a la sala secreta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rose alzó la cabeza de su libro intrigada, Scorpius en cambio no se percato de su presencia y continuo practicando lo que sea que practicara.

— ¿A qué viene la cara de felicidad?

—Estoy saliendo con Lis.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Estoy saliendo con Lis.

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

—Hace un par de días no sabías que existía y, ¿ahora estas saliendo con ella? —Reclamó su prima.

—Sí, pero ahora salgo con ella. Además, me regala golosinas.

— ¿Sales con ella por golosinas? —Recrimino el rubio.

Albus se sentó entre sus amigos, aun con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Todos me dicen eso, Zabinni dijo lo mismo. —Y se alzo de hombros.

Rose dejo a un lado su libro y le colocó una mano en la pierna, estaba seria.

— ¿Siquiera te gusta?

—Si son golosinas, claro que me gustan.

— ¡No las golosinas! —Gritaron ambos.

Albus inclino la cabeza y jugueteo un poco con la punta de su túnica.

—Eh…

Sus amigos chascaron la lengua.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Albus!

—Sí, supongo es simpática y me gusta su peinado…—Comento sin dejar de mirar la túnica.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su peinado? —Pregunto Rose tratando de seguir la lógica de su primo.

—Sí, sus moños son muy simpáticos.

— ¿Sales con ella porque sus moños te parecen simpáticos?

— ¿Sus moños? —Dijo Scorpius incorporándose.

—Si son rosados y brillantes.

Silencio.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron incómodos, ¿era posible que Albus hubiera enloquecido y ahora de la nada quisiera casarse con Lis Longbottom solo porque usaba moños rosados?

—Albus, no creo que ella te guste…—Comenzó Rose tratando de abordar el tema.

—Si, tal vez solo quieres chocolates gratis. —Agrego el Gryffindor.

—No pensaba que ustedes fueran a prohibirme amar.

—Amar es una palabra muy fuerte…

—Cerberus, amor es lo que sentimos tu hermana y yo cuando nos miramos a los ojos…

—No, eso no es amor.

—Amor es la mirada de Rose frente a una albóndiga.

—Sí, si eso es amor. —confirmo la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Qué saben ustedes de amor!?

Y Albus se fue.

Rose y Scorpius se contemplaron preocupados.

—Presiento que esta semana no va a ser buena.

El rubio asintió con vehemencia.

—Sí, seguro termina con la nariz rota.

—Apuesto cinco galeones a que eso pasa.

—Rose no.

Anexo: James interactúa con la chica más bonita de Hogwarts

James se encontraba sentado en la sala común estudiando cuando vio como Alice Longbottom se le acercaba con paso decidido. Y entró en pánico. Ella era, sin duda, la chica mas bonita de todo Hogwarts, con su corto cabello castaño y grandes ojos miel. Y era genial, demasiado genial.

Para cuando Alice llego junto a él, James se encontraba con la cara del color de su cabello.

—Hola Alice.

—Hola James—ella se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y cruzo las manos sobre la mesa. Hizo silencio un segundo. —James… ¿sabías que Albus invitó a salir a Lis?

— ¿Qué? —Lo único que sabía James es que Alice tenía un lunar muy bonito a un lado del ojo.

—Nuestros hermanos están saliendo.

— ¡Pero si tienen once años!

Alice sonrió, tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

—Sí, eso no los detuvo.

—Eh , seguro que se olvidan en un par de semanas.

Ella asintió dándole la razón.

—Sí, pero por el momento somos familia. —Dijo y se rió.

—Uh, si supongo. —Balbuceo nervioso.

—Bueno, solo quería darte las buenas nuevas. —Comento ella y le dio un toquecito en el hombro, James asintió como un idiota. —Nos vemos. —Y se fue por donde había venido.

El mayor de los Potter vio el espacio que ella antes ocupaba con anhelo, ¿Cuál era el truco de Albus para salir con una Longbottom?

-.-.-.-.-.

 **: Gracias por leer! Y nos alegra que ames el fic! Esperamos cosas geniales de esos dos ;)**

 **Rebe Marauder: Gracias por seguirnos leyendo! sisi Hermione claramente tomo de más.**

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


End file.
